Rocket Surgery
by Doctor7
Summary: Team Rocket pays a visit to a reclusive scientist under Giovanni's employ. But the doctor has other plans in store for them. Can they survive their stay, or are they doomed to become experiments?
1. Chapter 1

The Balloon drifted over the tops of the perilous mountains below. The three occupants in the basket shivered as the icy wind blew past them.

"So why do we have to do this again?" Jessie said as she snuggled deeper into her parka.

"Giovanni's orders. We have to check on Dr. F's progress," said James as he scanned the mountains with binoculars.

"Well why us? Why not Bob or Cassidy?" She muttered.

"'Cause we're the boss's favorite," Meowth said as he chuckled bitterly.

"Some boss he is. He didn't even tell us where to find him." Jessie muttered. Moments after she spoke, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, and rain began to pelt the balloon.

"To tell the truth, I'm a little worried about dis," said Meowth.

"Why? It's just a little rain," James said as he tried to bail water out of the basket.

"No. About Dr. F. Everyone back at headquarters says he's a total nutball."

"Define everyone," Jessie said. Meowth ignored her comment.

"For one thing, he lives out here. They say he got kicked out of Johto 'cause his experiments were….too gruesome. They found him digging in the graveyards at night."

"Giovanni said he came to work for us, saying he could revolutionize the world with his discoveries. So he was given funding for his work," continued James, "Giovanni hasn't heard from him since."

"So it's our job to make sure he's doing what he said he'd do?" Jessie said, "Which is what exactly?"

"From what Meowth said, I'm not too eager to find out." James said.

"You're gonna have to soon," Meowth said, "Look!" He pointed at a castle on the mountain side.

The three of them stood in front of the wrought iron gates, looking at the massive structure. It was constructed out of black stone, making it look like a shadow on the mountain side. It looked like something out of a storybook; the evil wizard's castle. At that moment, a bolt of Lightning hit one of the castle's many towers, striking the lighting rod. The trio gulped nervously.

"You go first," Meowth said as he nudged James forward. He reluctantly pushed open the front gate. It made a horrible, metallic screeching noise as it opened up. Team Rocket slowly walked down the path to the front door. Jessie swore she heard a wolf howl in the distance. She quickened her pace. They soon came to the door. It was huge, made of old oak boards and bands of iron. Two hideous door-knockers in the form of gargoyles glared down at them.

"Your turn." James muttered to Jessie. She glared at him as she grabbed one of the rusted rings. It hit the oaken door with a loud thud. Seconds later, a small hatch opened up toward the bottom of the door. A pair of huge, blood-shot, mismatched eyes glared out at them.

"Yes?" said a hoarse, throaty voice. The trio stared stupidly at the leering eyes.

"Uh….does Dr. F live here?" James asked meekly. The eyes continued to stare angrily at them.

"What's it to you?" was the reply. James pulled out a note card and began to read.

"We represent the organization know as Team Rocket, and-"

"Team Rocket?" muttered the voice, "Team Rocket…" The eyes suddenly lit up as though they were remembering something.

"You're Team Rocket?" the voice asked hopefully. The trio nodded slowly. The latch closed up, and several clicks could he heard behind the door. It swung open. Team Rocket's eyes widened at the sight. Before them stood a bizarre looking creature. It resembled some sort of large Pokemon, but unlike anyone they had ever seen before. It was hunched over, and its long arms nearly touched the ground. It was wearing a burlap cloak of some sort. It had a strange head, which seemed to be something between a wolf's and a lizard's. Most unusual about him were two tiny, useless bat wings that stuck out of his back. The creature grinned at them, exposing numerous jagged teeth that didn't quite fit in its mouth. Even though it was only half the height of a human, all three members of Team Rocket were intimidated by it.

"Come, follow me. I'm M'ling by the way," it said as it took a torch from the wall. They reluctantly followed the hobbling beast down the dark hallway. It was as cold in the castle as it was outside.

"We've been waiting for you all day. I've even prepared you dinner. You look like you live on twigs." James and Jessie ignored the creature's babble, instead focusing their attention to the artifacts that were placed around the castle. Shelves of books lined the walls, as did diagrams of various organisms. M'ling soon led them to a door. He opened it with surprising strength, revealing a dining room inside. A table was laid out with plates and silverware. At the head of it sat a tall, thin man. His salt-and-pepper hair stood out in every direction. He stared at the trio with icy blue eyes, smiling with pearly white teeth.

"Good evening," he said in a welcoming voice, "I've been expecting you. Come, sit down, you must be hungry after your journey." The trio sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello sir," James said as he pulled out his note card, "We represent the organization known as Team-Rocket-"

"Formalities will not be necessary. I know why you're here. You wish to know if my experiments have been successful." He seemed to be examining the trio, taking particular interest in Jessie.

"Well are dey?" Meowth asked. Dr. F smiled.

"Yes. I will tell them to you over dinner. But first I want to know about you. What are your names?" They told him.

"Ah. So what is it that you usually do? I'm sure you aren't messengers."

"We actually catch Pokemon and give them to the boss." Meowth said.

"Is that all?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"It must pay well. They can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." The doctor's words made Jessie and James remember the countless beatings that they had endured at the claws of the more powerful Pokemon. It also reminded them that they didn't get paid very well. M'ling came in with a large tray of cooked beef. He set it down on the table.

"So uh, Doctor, what exactly have you been doing lately?" James asked as he shoveled food onto his plate.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I have perfected several experiments over the years. Transplants for example."

"Transplants?" asked Jessie, "You mean like organ transplants?" Dr. F smiled.

"Yes. But I've done more than just organs. I've transplanted entire limbs on to totally different creatures."

"That sounds…interesting." Meowth said nervously.

"It's nothing compared to my other experiments. I have discovered that it is possible to make cells transparent. Hypothetically, I might have discovered the secret of invisibility."

"That's amazing," said Jessie, who was genuinely interested in the conversation.

"Yes. I have also been experimenting with an affliction that was found in my homeland that has plagued it for centuries."

"What plague? There wasn't any plague in Johto." said Meowth.

"Not in Johto. I'm actually from a place far from here. I only lived in Johto for a brief period of time. The disease I speak of is a monstrous virus, one that leaves the victim in a constant hunger for blood." The trio shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"While the virus is indeed a horrible thing, it has certain side effects that are desirable. For example, eternal life, regeneration, and controlled transformation."

"What kind of disease is this?" asked Jessie.

"It's called Vampirism. Where I come from, anyway." Team Rocket looked at him with large, fearful eyes.

"Well…I think I'm finished," James said.

"Me too," agreed Jessie.

"Indeed." said Meowth. The trio stood up from the table and walked quickly to the door.

"It is late. Perhaps we should turn in. M'ling has set up a bedroom for each of you. I will show you my work tomorrow."

"We'll go get our suitcases from the balloon," James said quickly as he and his companions edged closer to the door.

"Do not worry. M'ling has already brought them to your rooms."

Dr. F watched the rain from the window of his study. He grinned as lighting streaked from the sky. He had chosen a good location for storms. They were vital for his research. Lightning was the key to his experiments. He had tried more conventional forms of electricity, but only lightning seemed to work. Dr. F thought of the people who had come to his castle. They looked like healthy specimens. He would need to find out more about them if they were to be of any use to him. It wasn't that he had anything personal against them. He just needed more subjects. The Meowth, for example. It had been a while since he'd seen one of those. The man would suffice for another genetic experiment. But the woman…she was important. He had no doubt she would be the one to help him complete his greatest work of all. He felt sorry for all of them. They wouldn't understand the contributions they would make. Dr. F heard the door open. He turned around to see his assistant M'ling.

"Dr. Frankenstein…."


	2. Chapter 2

James was suddenly awoken from his slumber. He looked up into the face of Jessie, who stood over him wearing a look of amusement.

"What do you want?" he moaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

"I didn't know you drooled in your sleep." James's eyes snapped open.

"I do not!" he cried as he stood up from the bed. He looked down and saw the tell-tale puddle on his pillow.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Jessie's smile disappeared.

"I heard music."

"Where?" Jessie looked at her feet.

"Behind the bookcase in my room." James smirked.

"And you laugh at me," he said. Jessie glared at him, an expression that always made him back down.

"Come see for yourself." James sighed.

"Alright. If it will make you feel better." He followed her out the door and down the hallway.

"Should we get Meowth?" asked James.

"He's not there. He went to get a glass of water." They entered Jessie's room. James noticed the music right away. It was faint at first, but grew louder as they approached the bookcase. It was an extremely beautiful song; a haunting melody being played on a lone violin. But it seemed melancholy and sorrowful at the same time. James looked up and down the bookcase.

"Help me look," he said as he searched, "There's always a book or-…Hello." His eyes fell upon a book that didn't quite align with the others. He reached out and snatched it from the shelf. Nothing happened. Jessie snickered.

"Shut up," muttered James, "Bring me the candle." Jessie picked up the candle from the wall. Before she could look back up, the entire bookcase rotated, sweeping James onto the other side.

"Put…the candle…back," came his voice, "When it turns again, I will block it with my body." Jessie did as she was instructed. The bookcase only partially revolved, and there was an odd noise.

"Now listen to me very carefully," James said in a muffled squeak, "Don't put the candle back. With all of your might, push against the other side." Jessie set the candle down on a table. She took a few steps back, and rushed at the bookcase. It turned again and James came stumbling out of the trap. He turned around to thank Jessie, but found she was missing.

"Put…the candle…back," she said in a very annoyed voice. James quickly set the candle back on the wall, but lifted it back up again. The bookcase only opened halfway. Both Jessie and James stared down the dark, narrow pathway before them.

Meowth was lost. It really wasn't his fault. This castle was just so freaking huge. Creepy too. He could barely see in the dimly lit hallways. Worst of all, there was no one to talk to. Meowth loved to talk, so much to the point that the other members of Team Rocket considered him a pain in the ass. He was very proud of it. Meowth walked down a small hall. His nose suddenly perked up. Another pokemon was close by. He quietly crept forward. If his olfactory glands were correct, it should have been just around this corner. He peeked around the bend to see a strange, pink sloth-like creature coming in his direction. Meowth squinted, trying to get a better look at it. His curiosity turned into horror. The sloth-thing came closer, walking upright in a bizarre, shuffling waddle. Even in the torch-lit hallway, he could tell it had once been a Slowpoke. But it wasn't anymore. Its body had been twisted into the shape of a human; its muscles, bones and tendons had been rearranged into a mockery of humanity. Its skin was covered in sutures, presumably from the horrible procedures it had endured. Meowth stared at it, unable to look away. It suddenly noticed his presence. It let out a moan, and ran back the way it had come. Although Meowth was revolted by the appearance of the creature, he chose to follow it out of curiosity. It was surprisingly swift; Meowth could barely keep up. It was only when he'd lost it that he realized that he was even more lost than before. He cursed himself for his stupidity. His keen ears suddenly detected a noise. Some thing was coming. Meowth heard footsteps. They were rough and uneven, moving like a crippled animal. Meowth's heart began to race. With if it was another mutilated creature? He stood rooted to the floor, to scared to move; even as the demented steps came closer. _Ka-thunk-scrape….Ka-thunk-scrape…._ They were right behind him. He turned around to look at whatever was about to tear him to pieces.

"Hello," said M'ling. Meowth let out a sigh of relief. He was no longer scared, but the hunch-backed creature still creeped him out. M'ling grinned wolfishly.

"Heard you get up. Want some water?" Meowth looked at the glass that M'ling clutched. He smacked his lips. His mouth got dry when he was scared. He reached out and took the glass from M'ling's twisted paw. The glass was empty before Meowth thought it might be poisoned. But it was too late. Massive amounts of pain sprang from every nerve in his body.

Jessie and James walked down the corridor. James held the candle to light their way.

"I don't like this," he whimpered.

"Neither do I," replied Jessie. A rat suddenly scurried across the floor in front of them .They screamed girlishly and jumped in each other's arms.

"Don't worry, it's just a rat," James said as he watched disappear into the darkness, "A filthy, slimy rat." He shuddered in disgust. As they continued, the music grew louder. They soon came to a vast room, filled with bizarre machines that looked alien.

"James…Look," muttered Jessie. He followed her pointing finger to the dozens of creatures that were performing various tasks; assembling machines and fixing old ones. For a moment, they thought they were pokemon. But then they noticed the twisted bodies and suture covered skin. Their faces paled. Then, a small, pink, sloth-like creature alerted the others to their presence. The beasts snarled as they and started toward them. Jessie and James stared in horror at the wretches that were coming their way; reaching out for them with disfigured, paw-like claws. The beasts let out angry, pitiful noises. Suddenly, a massive shape barreled through the screeching mob. It was big, nearly seven feet tall. It towered over Jessie and James. The duo looked up at the monstrous behemoth. It was a feline, covered in bulging muscles and hunched over like an ape. It snarled at them, exposing two saber-like teeth. Its beady eyes narrowed.

"Hello Idiots," it growled. Jessie and James grabbed each other in a death hug.

"M…Meowth?" whimpered James. The creature let out a hissing laugh.

"Meowth? I'm afraid he's not home at the moment. I'm Snarrl," it said as it grinned, "I'm Meowth's inner personality. I'm his instincts, his true thoughts, and his…evil doppelganger. And I'm very disappointed in how both of you treat him." Snarrl exposed his long, sharp claws. Jessie watched in horror as he moved one up to her face. She felt a pin-prick as it pierced the skin of her cheek. A small drop of blood fell to the floor. The creatures that surrounded them went into a frenzy. Jessie and James screamed as they were enveloped by the snarling, spitting beasts.

Jessie awoke. The first thing she noticed was the music. The second was that she couldn't move her arms and legs. She realized that her wrists and ankles were strapped to a gurney. She turned her head to see a chilling sight. Dr. F stood not too far away, playing a violin. But what caught her attention was the audience. A beautiful woman floated in a massive jar of green liquid, drifting up and down in the bubbles. Machines hummed around her, no doubt keeping her preserved. What disturbed Jessie so much was that the woman looked very much like herself. Dr. F turned to look at his patient. He smiled sadly.

"Elizabeth died of a broken heart. She said I was too buried in my work; that I never spent enough time with her. I was nearly finished when she died. But it was too late." He put down the Violin.

"I see you have met my Pokemen," he said as he washed his hands in a nearby sink.

"You…created those things?" sputtered Jessie. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes. Vivisection can be a wonderful thing if used correctly. They're much better than real people. They never judge you, and are extremely loyal." Dr. F paused to put on a pair of black rubber gloves.

"You mutilated them." The doctor turned to Jessie with a hard look in his eyes.

"No. I fixed them. Do you know where they came from?" Jessie didn't respond.

"They came from your other scientists. They were already damaged; so horribly broken I couldn't put them back the way they were. So I fixed them, and gave them a new chance at life."

"What did you do to Meowth?"

"Just a bit of metabolism altering chemicals. They'll wear off eventually."

"Where's James?" cried Jessie.

"He's fine. I don't have any use for him at the moment, but I'm sure I will in the future." Jessie was horrified. What had he done to her friends? At that moment, a very important question crossed her mind.

"What are you going to do with me?" she whimpered. Dr. F sighed.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But there's just no other way. Jessie, I'm afraid I need your heart." Jessie felt like she was going to throw up.

"My…my heart?"

"Yes. For Elizabeth. You are the same gender, the same blood type…You will be the one to help me revive her."

"But…I-I…need my heart." sobbed a teary eyed Jessie.

"Don't worry," Dr. F said as he tied a surgical mask around his face, "I'll make it up to you. You and your friends will live. I'll just transplant your brains into a fresh Pokemen body."

"I don't want to be a pokemon!" shrieked Jessie.

"Pokeman dear, not pokemon."

James awoke in a dungeon. Horrifying memories suddenly flooded his mind. He looked around his cell for Jessie. She was absent. Tears welled up in James' eyes. What had they done to her? What had those horrible monsters done to her? His tears of despair suddenly turned into tears of rage. He rand to the thick wooden door and beat against it relentlessly, calling out Jessie's name. He peered out the tiny cell window, and fell silent. Standing outside of the door was a monstrous creature. It was gigantic, even bigger than Snarrl. But its size wasn't what frightened James. It was the creature itself. It was a patchwork monstrosity, a collaboration of decaying human parts stitched together in the form of a man. It peered at James with a spark of curiosity in its mismatched eyes. James mustered up all the courage he could.

"Who are you?" he asked. The creature pointed to itself. It seemed to understand him, but either couldn't or wouldn't talk.

"Let me out of here, please!" The creature looked away. It was gazing at the cell next to James. Something was banging on the door. The creature looked at it with an expression of fear on its face. James wondered what could scare such an already terrifying creature. He put his ear up to the stone wall. Rather than sound, his mind was assaulted by horrifying images and emotions. He saw long sharp claws slashing at flesh, heard the screams of dying victims, and saw two massive fangs sink into the neck of its prey. Whatever demon projected these images made one thing clear; it had an unquenchable lust for blood. James cried out and backed away from the wall. The Creature outside looked to see what was wrong. It came too close to the cell that contained the telepathic monster. It roared in horror and surprise, and stumbled into the door. James heard the splintering of wood, and a horrible, ear-piercing screech. He listened in silence as the two creatures battled for what seemed like eternity. Finally, the patchwork monster came flying through his cell door, and crashed to the floor. Whatever had escaped had fled down the hallway. James slowly got up, stepped over the fallen behemoth, and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. F was nearly ready. M'ling stood by his side; ready to begin. By this time, Jessie was hysterical. She squirmed relentlessly in her restraints, but it was in vain. Dr. F turned to his hideous assistant.

"Are you ready?" asked the doctor. The diminutive creature nodded. He held up an anesthesia mask and began to move it to Jessie's face. Suddenly, the creature's eyes widened. His ears perked up, and a terrified look appeared on his face. M'ling turned to Dr. F.

"Master," he cried, "It's escaped!" Dr. F dropped his tools. He ran to a small telephone, and nearly yanked the cord out of the receiver.

"Attention everyone!" he cried into the phone, "Nosferatwo has escaped!" The sound of panic spread throughout the vast laboratory. Creatures scampered out of the room; crying out in fear and dismay. Dr. F set down the phone and turned to M'ling.

"Take her to the safe house," he said as opened a drawer. M'ling looked concerned.

"But Master-"

"I must guard Elizabeth," said the doctor. M'ling frowned as he wheeled the gurney out of the lab. He took Jessie down a long catwalk that spanned a series of deep holes in the ground. She felt the gurney jolt to a stop as they ran into a hulking beast. Jessie looked up into the grinning, drooling face of Snarrl.

"I'll be taking her," he said as he licked his lips, "I'm feeling a mite hungry." M'ling said nothing. Instead he took a torch from the wall, and thrust it into the creature's face.

"You gnat," roared Snarrl, "I'll twist your head off!" He grabbed the smaller creature, trying to crush it in his claws. M'ling barked like a wolf, and clamped his powerful jaws around Snarrl's wrist. The feline yowled in pain, and received a blow to the snout. Snarrl stumbled blindly, and both of the creatures fell over the railing; down into a dark hole. Jessie heard their screams die away. It was then she realized she was alone in a dark room and strapped helplessly in a gurney. Sweat poured down her face as her heart started racing. She couldn't cry for help. That might attract the attention of whatever was loose. But if she remained silent, it might find her anyway. _Scratch, scratch, scratch. _The noise cut through the silence like a knife. Jessie strained her neck to see what was going on. She looked at the empty doorway at the end of the catwalk. _Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Long, sharp, shadowy claws wrapped around the edge of the doorway. Jessie stared in silent horror. A head with two glowing red eyes peaked around the corner. They stared at Jessie, homing in on her the way a tiger eyes its prey. The creature's long, slender body emerged from the doorway. It crawled along the wall like a spider; the only noise it made was the scratches that came from its claws. It slithered down from the wall right next to the gurney. Jessie could now see it in greater detail. She really wished that she couldn't. What stood before her was, or had been, a Mewtwo. It had brown, leathery skin covered in sutures. Its face was bat-like. It grinned down at Jessie with a mouthful of sharp teeth. It reached out for her with long, razor-sharp claws. She recoiled at its touch; its fingers were like ice, the temperature of a corpse. It looked directly into Jessie's eyes with its own watery crimson orbs. They glowered with malice and hunger. It opened its mouth to reveal its needle thin teeth. Two large canines stood out from the rest, glinting with droplets of saliva. Slowly, the beast moved its head towards Jessie's neck. As it came closer, Jessie looked up into its eyes. She saw the reflection of a terrified girl about to become dinner. She wanted to close her eyes; to look away from her horrible fate, but she couldn't break the creatures spellbinding gaze. A loud yell of rage suddenly broke through the air. The creature was suddenly pushed off of her. There stood James, clutching a broken piece of wood.

"Get away from her!" he roared as he beat it back. The creature shrieked in rage and pain. Two gigantic batwings unfolded from its back. It soared down the hallway, uttering hideous screams. James dropped his makeshift weapon and turned to Jessie.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he quickly undid her restraints. She nodded. Without warning, she suddenly sprung up from the gurney and wrapped her arms around him. James felt wet, hot tears stream down his shoulder.

"I want to go home!" sobbed Jessie.

Meowth awoke groggily. He looked around. He was at the bottom of some sort of shaft. Nearby, he saw the limp and ragged form of M'ling. Memories suddenly flooded his mind. He got to his feet and growled angrily. The enraged feline stomped over to the bizarre assistant.

"I hate you!" he snarled as he kicked the creature, "I hate you!" M'ling groaned and rolled over. Meowth gasped and backed away. He could now see that M'ling was covered in sutures. The tiny stitches were coming apart at the seams, exposing the creature's innards. The flesh inside was dark gray and stringy like overcooked beef. Worst of all was that M'lings head was nearly torn off of his body. It hung only by a few remaining stitches. Suddenly M'ling's eyes opened. They were wide and alert, locking on to Meowth like a trap. It was an incredibly disturbing sight to see a nearly decapitated beast move as though it was completely unharmed. M'ling struggled to stand up. He tried to push his head back onto his neck, but accidentally pulled it off his torso altogether. Meowth screamed as the head rolled up to his feet. M'ling was still looking at him.

"Stop screaming and help me, you idiot!" roared the bodiless head. The fact that the head was still alive was so terrifying that Meowth froze in mid scream. M'ling moaned miserably as the rest of his body fell to pieces. They twitched as though each one had a life of its own. The spectacle gave Meowth a severe case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Listen up furball," said M'ling, "You've got to get Jessie out of here. Nosferatwo is on the loose!" Meowth forced himself to think strait. He glanced down nervously at the talking head.

"Nosfer-what?" he gulped. The head rolled its eyes.

"Nosferatwo. It's-" M'ling paused, as though he was hesitating on whether or not to tell Meowth.

"What? What is it?" cried Meowht.

"It's an experiment," continued M'ling, "You know the Mewtwo experiments?" Meowth's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Well, they actually had to do it twice. The first time the creature was stillborn. They sent it to us to repair it. But when it we brought it to life…" M'ling's voice trailed off as if he was remembering something horrible. Meowth couldn't stand the suspense.

"Tell me!"

"When it came to life it was evil. The thing tried to kill us. We tried to reason with it, but it just wouldn't listen. Before we could destroy it, it drank Vampire's blood." Meowth's face contorted in disgust.

"It _drank_ it?" M'ling's head rocked back and forth. It took Meowth a second to realize he was nodding.

"It wanted power. We subdued it eventually, but now we can't get close enough to kill it. And now that it's loose…" The head shuddered. Meowth was in shock. The first time they encountered Mewtwo was bad enough, but this thing was easily ten times worse. He had to get to his friends and get them out of the castle. He looked around frantically for a way out. His eyes locked onto a ladder that was on the side of the pit. M'ling saw his gaze.

"Wait," he said, "Take me with you. I can help you." Meowth glanced at the dissembled creature. It looked pitiful, and even he felt a little sorry for it.

"How?" said Meowth. M'ling's dismembered hand pointed to his ragged cloak. Meowth sighed wearily.

Jessie and James looked down the dark, cavernous hole.

"Do you think he survived?" James asked quietly. Jessie looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. Both of them were silent. Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was a quiet series of metallic rings. They looked down again to see a small figure crawling up a ladder.

"There he is!" James cried. Both of them called out excitedly to their comrade.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" shouted the weary feline as he slowly made his way upwards. He clutched a bulging burlap sack over his shoulder. Finally, he threw his body over the top of the ladder; landing at Jessie's feet. The thing in the bag started moving.

"What's in there?" James asked nervously. Meowth gave him a tired look.

"You don't want to know." A voice suddenly came from the bag.

"Take me to Dr. F. He'll know what to do." Jessie and James looked at Meowth. The feline sighed and opened the bag. The two humans screamed as they saw a greasy pile of animal parts looking back at them.

"What did you do?" shrieked Jessie as she gave Meowth a horrified look. Meowth raised his paws in protest.

"I didn't do it, it happened when we fell!" Jessie and James relaxed a little.

"Come on, let's go," shouted M'ling, "We've got to get to the Doctor!" Team Rocket glared at the dismembered creature.

"No way!" screeched an enraged Jessie, "No way in Hell am I going back there! He almost took out my heart!"

"You have no choice. Nosferatwo will get you." Jessie and James looked at each other.

"Does this Nosferatwo look like a Mewtwo?" Jessie asked nervously. M'ling nodded.

"You've seen it?" he asked. Jessie shuddered as she remembered its corpse-like touch. M'ling's eyes went wide.

"It's here," whispered the creature. Team Rocket stiffened up as they heard the telltale scratches of its talons. They turned around to see it on the other side of the catwalk, glaring at them with cold, dead eyes. Saliva dripped from its snarling mouth. It suddenly sprinted toward them with unnatural speed. The quartet screamed. Meowth grabbed M'ling's bag and broke into a run with his comrades close behind.

Dr. F heard the four screams coming down the hallway. He held his weapon close to his body. He was going to end this tonight, one way or another. He saw them now; barreling out of the darkness with the creature close behind them. He looked at the bat winged beast with absolute hatred in his eyes. The monster suddenly saw him and stopped dead in its tracks. A twisted smile formed on its hideous face. It seemed to be smirking at the wooden stake the doctor held.

"_Hello Doctor,"_ It said telepathically, _"Its so wonderful to see you again."_ A horrible laugh escaped from its raspy throat. Dr. F glared at the monster coldly.

"Get out of my laboratory," he said quietly, " leave my creations alone." Again, the demon laughed. It unfolded its wings and flew directly toward the mad doctor. Dr. F didn't even flinch. Instead he reached into his pocket, and threw a handful of garlic powder into the creature's face. Nosferatwo made an unbearable screech as he clawed at his face. The substance burned and charred his skin. But it had only served in making him angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Rocket watched the battle from behind a large machine. They didn't know who they should be supporting in the battle, as both of the beings were their enemy. Suddenly, they heard a loud bellow from the corridor behind them. They turned around to see a monstrous shape charging out of the darkness. James immediately recognized it as the patchwork beast he had seen outside his cell. It looked angry and vengeful, but in its eyes James could see a gleaming intelligence that clearly wanted to help them. The creature came barreling out of the hallway and tackled the vampiric monster. Nosferatwo howled in rage and surprise, lashing out with razor-sharp claws. Dr. F took advantage of his enemy's distraction and attacked. He attempted to stab the stake into the bat-winged creature. However, Nosferatwo saw him and managed to slash his talons across the doctor's face. The patchwork man grabbed the monster's claw and attempted to snap it from its arm. But the creature managed to break away from the monster's grasp, and flew up to the ceiling. He shrieked horribly, prompting Team Rocket to cover their ears. It soared out of the laboratory. The stitch-covered behemoth followed it.

"Atom!" cried Dr. F. He ran after the creature, calling out its name and begging it to stop. The three members of Team Rocket crouched in their hiding place.

"After them!" barked M'ling. Although he was little more than a bag of dismembered parts, all three of them were still fearful of him.

"Why?" muttered Meowth.

"That thing's going to kill us all if we don't stop it."

"Us?" asked Jessie, "What do you mean us?"

"GET GOING!" bellowed M'ling.

Wood splintered every where as Nosferatwo broke through the doorway. He flew out into the rain with the patchwork beast close behind him. Nosferatwo looked up at the cloudy sky. He could have easily flown away at that moment. But that would be too easy. The monster wanted revenge. He turned to face his green-skinned nemesis, his claws fully extended. The creature met his hate-filled stare with mismatched eyes.

"_So it's you again, monster"_ Nosferatwo said, _"This proves you're more of an idiot than I thought." _The monster let out a hissing laugh.

"You call me monster," breathed Atom, "But have you ever looked at yourself?"

"_We're both monsters. Think back creature, has anyone ever looked at you without fear?"_ A pained expression appeared on Atom's face as years of tormented memories came flooding back. All the angry people, all of the burning torches. But then he remembered what his creator had always told him.

"I am not a monster." The two beings circled each other, waiting for attack. Nosferatwo was the first to attack, springing at Atom on his powerful legs. The vampire was met with a mighty fist that struck him in the face. Atom howled in pain as knife-like talons slashed at his skin. Nosferatwo laughed.

"_Give up fool," _screeched the monster, _"You know I can't die!"_

"Yes you can," bellowed Atom. He wrapped his enormous fingers around the creature's neck. Nosferatwo shrieked in rage. The bat-monster kicked with his legs, sending Atom stumbling backwards. At that moment, Dr. F emerged from the broken door. Nosferatwo turned to glare at him.

"_Is this all you can send after me?"_ he mocked, _"Is this it? Was this the thing I was afraid of for all those years?"_ Dr. F cried out in rage as he charged at the monster. Nosferatwo attacked with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. The doctor had an equally disturbing expression on his face. The two beings clashed again; Dr. F repeatedly stabbed at the monster with the wooden stake. But he couldn't reach his heart.

Jessie, James, and Meowth came through the doorway to see the three beings battling. The rain washed blood from their wounds and dripped to the stony floor. Despite being smaller than Atom, Nosferatwo was winning. A horrible grin was spread out on his hideous face. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the rooftop. Suddenly, Nosferatwo lashed out at Dr. F, sending him into a stone wall. There was a loud crash as he struck, and he slumped to the ground. Atom watched in horror at the still body of the doctor. The demonic bat-creature laughed hideously. A look of animalistic rage filled Atom's eyes. The Patchwork man bellowed in fury as he began to beat back at the monster. Shrieking and hissing, Nosferatwo was pushed farther and farther to the ledge. But from what little Team Rocket knew from vampire folklore, it was impossible to kill a Vampire without a wooden stake.

"Over there!" cried James as he pointed to the limp body of Dr. F. The trio ran for the weapon. Meowth scooped it up in his paws, and handed it James.

"What do we do?" Jessie croaked.

"Give it to Atom!" shouted M'ling. All three members of Team Rocket looked at the severed head.

"How?"

"Throw it!" James chucked it at the battling duo. He was surprised when it struck Nosferatwo in the shoulder. The vampire shrieked in pain, and clawed at the deadly object. Atom, however, pulled it out. He roared in rage as he drove it into Nosferatwo's heart. A long, piercing scream broke through the night, overpowering the winds and thunder. Team Rocket watched as the vampire teetered on the edge of the castle; twisting and turning in agony, clawing out for anything within reach. It latched onto Atom's arm, and held on with an iron grip. Atom tried to pry the monster off, but could not. Team Rocket looked at the scared, tearful look in his eyes. Yet at the same time they seemed peaceful, and accepting of his fate. Atom suddenly went over edge along with the smoldering corpse of his foe. Jessie and James cried out as they ran toward the edge. At the moment, Dr. F. was coming to. He groggily stood up, and became alert to the situation. He sprinted toward the edge with a look of terror on his face. He looked down to see Atom hanging on to a gargoyle about halfway to the ground. But the rain was making impossible to hold onto. Even as they watched, Atom was slowly slipping away.

"Atom!" called Dr. F. Atom looked up at them with his sad, watery eyes. He tried to crawl upwards, managing to make a partial success.

"Come on! Come on!" Jessie called into the night. By now, Atom was nearly slipping off of the castle, but was even almost at the top. Team Rocket and Dr. F continued to urge him on.

"You can do it! You can do it!" cried a tearful Dr. F, "Please, my creation!" Atom finally reached the ledge, and pulled himself up. He let out a roar of victory, and collapsed to the roof. Dr. F pulled him away from the edge. Team Rocket looked at the doctor, and suddenly remembered he had nearly killed them. They slowly backed away, dropping M'ling's bag. They ran back the way they came, and minutes later, Dr. F saw them emerge from the front door. They ran off into the darkness, never looking back.


End file.
